roblox_craftwarsfandomcom-20200213-history
ROBLOX Craftwars Wikia
Feature Articles 9DBD0012-128A-4E1F-B74B-343D43BE7E33.jpeg|This is Lux|link=http://roblox-craftwars.wikia.com/wiki/Lux%2C_Slave_of_Light|linktext=He is the hardest and rarest boss in craftwars 4AD5BB1B-199A-41D1-BC3F-E574654E82F4.png|This is Rex's Mask|link=http://roblox-craftwars.wikia.com/wiki/Rex_Mask|linktext=an extremely powerful mask and is really hard to make FD012545-21D7-4B46-ACD9-96FE75AECFC6.jpeg|This is Greed|link=http://roblox-craftwars.wikia.com/wiki/Greed|linktext=He is the final boss found in the Temple of Riches/TOR picturepistol.png|'The ultimate OP weapon'|link=http://roblox-craftwars.wikia.com/wiki/Nacker%27s_Pistol|linktext=This is the Nacker pistol it is extremely overpowered ' ' Some Fun Polls Do you hate it when noobs ask you for help with bosses Yes No Was This Article Helpful? Yes No Maybe This Place has no rules Yes No Which is harder? Rex Greed Lux Craft-wars Craftwars is a game on roblox,It is an rpg styled game made by Nacker.The game first introduces you with various items these items include, # a pistol # about 50,000 cash # a scrap pickaxe # a house(include the mines) # a sword # and a Delete and add tools to add furniture,fun stuff,and portals to your home In this game you are first introduced to a house behind you and a land scape with some hills,trees,clouds,and the ocean which is out side the map. The game includes many various environments that challenge the player in many ways. And also the mine (which is currently broken) provide most of the resources you need. And that the game will introduce you to many bosses ranging from the Zombie Boss to Lux.The game also has Many Easter eggs which is either a weapon or armour.And that the game also has codes in which you could obtain on Nacker’s Twitter For exclusive rare weapons. Game Basics The basics of the game is movements with is controlled with the arrows or w,a,s,d also to jump it is the spacebar if you are on pc.Also that some weapons will give you special moves like Cresendo could flip enemies upsidedown if you press”x”.But for Iphone or android users the game is controlled in the d-pad and jump is the jump button. But sadly things like flipping players upside down with the cresendo is not possible.In the right hand section there are the crafting and inventory button. The crafting button is the button which displays the item that you need to craft and at the bottom there is the ”next“ button in which you could view the recipe of the item.The inventory button however is a button to check your items. And that their is both a search bar in both you inventory and crafting section and arrows and page number at the bottom of both Crafting and Inventory.The arrows allow you to flip between pages in both inventory and crafting.Also in crafting their is something called a delete at the bottom and their is an equip button. When equipping you only could have 3 weapons (including pickaxes) 2 assesories (including stuff like ores to show off) and one hat (also including masks).Also if you look in the top right hand corner you see your name, health bar, you cash amount, and rank.Cash is gained by killing enemies and the harder the, the more cash earned plus a lot of csh could be obtained when killed bosses.But rank is like xp,or levels you gain higher ranks for killing a lot of enemies or bosses,rank determines how pro a player is.Also in the chat you may see yellow text appear this indicates either you got something or something is happening/event or boss.In addition to the fact that to the bottom of your inventory their is a spot called codes which is used to gain exclusive items and most codes could be found on Nacker's Twitter.And that their is a spot in you inventory on the top you could switch between your inventory and the store.In the store you could buy stuff and packages like the royal pick axe which is unobtainable in the normal game, but buying theses packages is not recommended unless if you need a boost in the game. |Simple Rules| This is an open community where anyone could edit including both users with account and no accounts. But it is important to keep fact that any sort of vandalism is not accepted here. And that this is place for information and any misinformation would either be fixed right now of be left for later. Also that to those who delete would get a warning. And if the behavior would not stop they would get a temporary block. And further vandalism would lead to permanent ban so please make articles that are relevant to the wikia. And to start please click the link here. | ' ' | | Category:Browse Category:Ores Category:Dodffdo222 Category:Weapon Category:Unobtainable Weapons Category:Ranged-Weapon Category:Mega Bosses Category:Houses